Back Alive
by BehindTheWallOfSleep
Summary: A short story that takes place after the events from my story "We Will Burn the Sky." The scene is mostly regarding events at the Wacken Open Air Metal Festival in 2016 with Dil, but it does feature some of the other characters.


**Author's Note** : Greetings, everyone! I'm not sure, when was the last time that I actually wrote a story. I think that I completed _New Generation_ at the end of last year. Anyway, with some of the events that happened at the 2016 Wacken Open Air Metal Festival, I decided that I would write a little short story. This story takes place shortly after the events of _We Will Burn the Sky_ , and I have tried to maintain accuracy with that story. As with all my stories, do give critical reviews.

 **Back Alive**

Since the passing of his wife, shortly before Thanksgiving 2015, Dylan Pickles had been melancholy. However, a 're-birth' in Dil began to take place in May 2016. The most significant event in Dil's life during this time period was the entrance of Lil DeVille—an event that Dil, and others, never could have predicted. In any case, Dil was, in many respects, his former self.

On the morning of July 27, 2016, Dil Pickles slept in a little later than normal. However, Dil found himself forced out of his slumber by the patting of tiny hands on his face, and by the owner of those hands saying, "Daddy!"

Dil smiled, and playfully blew a quick gust of air through the strawberry blonde hair of his not quite two-year-old daughter, Blaer. Above Blaer stood Lil, who also smiled.

"I thought that I'd get her up and changed for you," Lil said. "I thought about dressing her, but then I thought that you might want to do that. So, I left her in her night shirt and diaper."

"Up and changed?" said a confused Dil.

"Yeah, got her out of her crib, changed her diaper, you know?"

Dil smiled. He brought Blaer close, and patted her bottom. "I'm surprised that you did that, considering the 'workout' that you received last night."

Lil smirked. She sat next to Dil, and kissed his cheek. "Maybe you were the one, who received the 'workout'? After all, you were the one who 'slept in.'"

Dil grinned. "Perhaps, I did. But it seems unfair for you to be up so early, since you're on vacation."

"I may be on vacation, but I enjoy spending time with you and Blaer."

Lil tickled Blaer's tummy, which made the toddler giggle. Lil continued to tickle Blaer, until she had Blaer kicking and squealing on her back. Eventually, Lil stopped tickling Blaer to give her 'Eskimo kisses.'

Dil smiled at the scene. Lil loved to be around Blaer—she would often play with her, take her places, and, yes, even change her diapers.

Lil brought Blaer close to her. "You know, two months to the day from now, she's going to be two?"

"Yeah, I know," Dil replied, while he ran some fingers through Blaer's hair. "My little strawberry haired-brown eyed girl is turning two."

"You're not going to be booked somewhere during her birthday, are you?"

"No, I'll be home for that."

"Of course, you'll be leaving soon."

"That I will be. Playing on the Party Stage at the Wacken Open Air Metal Festival out in Germany."

Lil smiled, but she quickly turned to Blaer. She flashed Blaer a wicked grin, and the child giggled. "Want to dance, Blaer?"

"Yeah!" exclaimed the child, as toddled from the master bedroom to the master room. Lil followed.

Alone in the master bedroom, Dil laid his back against the mattress and grinned, because he knew what would be coming next. From the master room came the sound of Van Morrison's 'Brown Eyed Girl,' while Lil and Blaer danced. "Poppy music," Dil muttered; yet, he smiled.

* * *

One week later, Dil found himself in the ancient Germanic kingdom of Schleswig-Holstein and its tiny village of Wacken. In Germany, the time was late in the evening, and Dil decided that it was an appropriate time to call family members in America.

"Hello?" said a familiar voice on the other telephone line.

"Hey, Tommy," replied Dil. "What time is it in America?"

Tommy chuckled. "Well, that depends on where you are. It's noon here in California."

"Well, it's ten o'clock in the evening here in Germany."

"How's the weather there for your upcoming metal festival?"

"Well, in my case, the festival doesn't start until tomorrow. But as for the weather, I had to do the conversion from Celsius to Fahrenheit, since, we Americans, love our 'Fahrenheit' and 'Old English' measuring systems."

Again, Tommy chuckled.

"Anyway, the temperature is around in the 70s, so, pretty nice."

Tommy smiled. "It's the same here in Northern California, except that it's raining."

"I did see some storm clouds earlier, but hopefully it won't rain during the festival—at least when we play."

Tommy laughed.

Dil smiled. "Anyway, how's Kimi?"

"Pretty good, considering the circumstances. We certainly weren't expecting to be on the road to becoming parents so soon."

Dil nodded. "It happens that way sometimes, you know?"

"Yes, you would certainly know all about that, wouldn't you?"

Dil laughed. "Well, you don't need to worry about the gender of your baby. I've already given Mom the daughter that she always wanted. So, if you have a boy, you don't need to worry about it."

Tommy laughed.

Dil smiled. "You know, on the subject of relations, I thought of something during my flight over to Germany."

"What's that?"

"I've been thinking of asking Lil to marry me."

"…Well, that wasn't something that I was expecting to hear, at least at the moment."

"Well, there's a major reason why I thought of it."

"And that is?"

"Look at how she treats Blaer. She treats Blaer as though she were her own daughter. That means a lot to me."

"That's true, she does. She also brought you 'back from the dead.' You were a totally different person, in many respects, after Dezirae's passing."

"…Yeah."

Tommy's eyes grew wide. "Oh, God! I hope that I didn't say something that's going to return you to a state of depression."

Dil shook his head. "No, you didn't. But for just a moment, I forgot just how much Lil did have with getting me out of that state of depression. Now that you mention it, it does kind of remind me of something."

"What's that?"

"Rachel, Phil's wife…"

"Yeah, what about her?"

"Well, you know that they're expecting a baby soon?"

"Yeah, I know that."

"Well, they are supposed to be having a girl, and Rachel, well, she was a childhood friend of Dezirae's."

"Right."

"Anyway, Rachel asked me, if I wouldn't mind, if her daughter had 'Dezirae' for a middle name."

Tommy was stunned. "I never heard about that. What did you say?"

"I said that it would be fine with me, and I told her that I thought that Dezirae would have loved the idea as well. Apparently, the child is going to be named Elisha Dezirae DeVille. Kind of cute, isn't it?"

Tommy smiled. "Yeah, it is cute."

"Of course, on the subject of Phil, I'm not sure what he would think, if I told him that I was interested in marrying his twin sister."

Tommy laughed. "Considering that his wife is getting ready to 'pop,' I doubt that you wanting to marry Lil would be something that he would be too concerned about at the moment."

Dil chuckled. "Yeah, you're probably right." Dil turned to the clock on the nightstand at his room in the inn and added, "Well, in all honesty, Tommy, I should probably get to bed, since I have to be in good shape to perform tomorrow."

Tommy nodded. "Understood, Dil. Well, goodnight to you, and have fun performing at this big metal festival tomorrow."

* * *

The geography contained snow on mountain tops, but the temperature was not cold. The land was a place where beer and whiskey flowed endlessly, but no one ever became intoxicated. And for Dil, this place was a familiar location.

 _"The Silver Mountain,"_ thought Dil.

"Hello, Dil," said a familiar voice.

Dil turned to the voice. Before him stood Ronnie James Dio in his black and scarlet robe.

Dio smiled. "Nice to see you again there, Dylan."

"Dio!"

Dio nodded with a grin.

"Wh-what are you doing here?"

Dio maintained his grin. "Well, first off, I live here. Second, I wanted to congratulate you for a couple of things."

"Congratulate me for a couple of things?"

Dio nodded. "Yeah. First off, I want to congratulate you for getting out of your depression. I'm happy, and Dezirae is happy."

Dil smiled.

"Second, I want to congratulate you and Dark Stairway for playing Wacken for the first time. Before I came here, Lemmy took a shot of Jack Daniels in your honor."

Dil beamed.

"Third, I want to congratulate you on the new baby."

Dil was confused. "Huh? New baby?"

"Well, you'll hear about that eventually. Anyway, I have one more thing to tell you."

"What's that?"

"I am going to leave the Silver Mountain briefly and make an appearance at Wacken this year. When my disciples, the Dio Disciples, are playing, I will make an appearance."

Dil's eyes became wide. "Really?"

Dio nodded. "Yeah, that tribute Ritchie gave me during the Monsters of Rock show inspired me to do so."

"When will we see you?"

"I'm not sure yet. I'm still thinking that one over. But I will appear eventually."

Dil nodded. He was thrilled at the notion of Dio being at Wacken, when he would also be there. Yet, something else was on Dil's mind.

"What's on your mind, Dil?" asked Dio. "I can read your body language."

"…Um, Dio?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you think of Last in Line?"

" _Last in Line_? Well, it was a great album that I did. I loved making it."

"No, not the album, I mean the band."

Dio paused. "Oh, that." Dio turned, and placed his hands behind his back. "Let's just say that Jimmy has been 'warming me up' more to the idea of that group." Dio returned and added, "Not that I was against the idea of that group mind you; I'm actually glad that they produced original material, rather than play stuff from the first three DIO albums."

Dil nodded.

"My problem was with one member of that group in particular."

* * *

The following day, Dark Stairway played for the first time at Wacken Open Air. And for Dark Stairway's first time playing at one of the largest metal festivals, it rained. Not 'heavy rain,' but still rain. Dil played off the event by apologizing to the crowd that the rain came from his hometown of Missouri, California.

Once Dark Stairway finished, Dil, still dressed in the black and scarlet robe that he wore on stage, made his way to the 'True Stage' and to the backstage area to watch the Dio Disciples. For half an hour, Dil watched the Dio Disciples, and he saw nothing of Ronnie James Dio—with the exception of hearing his music. However, after 'Rainbow in the Dark' concluded, members of the road crew brought some extra equipment onto the stage. _"I wonder what that's for?"_ thought Dil.

The answer to Dil's question came from Ripper Owens. "If you're wondering what this is for," began Ripper, as he gestured to the equipment, "it is for the special guest, who is going to be joining us soon."

Dil observed those who were backstage. _"I don't see anyone 'particularly special,"_ thought Dil.

Nevertheless, the members of Dio Disciples began to perform Dio's 'We Rock,' and Dil returned his attention to the stage area. However, Dil saw no 'special guest.' _"What is this?"_ again thought Dil.

Once again, Dil's question was answered; however, it was first answered by a gasp from the crowd. The crowd's gasp was followed by a gasp from Dil. On the stage stood Ronnie James Dio, who performed 'We Rock' with members of his former band.

 _"I wondered, if I was dreaming last night,"_ thought Dil. _"I guess that I wasn't."_

As 'We Rock' began to conclude, Dio appeared to turn in Dil's direction and grin. After the gesture, Dio vanished in a cloud of light.

 _"Now I know that it definitely wasn't a dream,"_ thought Dil. _"However, there are some things that I don't understand. Such as that whole 'new baby' reference."_

* * *

Around eleven o'clock in the morning, Lil DeVille deposited Blaer Pickles at the home of the child's maternal grandparents. Lil, however, did not stay long to talk with either Estes or Ann Pangborn. Lil informed the two that she had to quickly return home. The truth, however, was that Lil had something on her mind, and she needed to be alone. _"I have no idea what Dil is going to think, when he hears the news,"_ thought Lil.

After Lil deposited Blaer at the Pangborn residence, she returned to Dil's home. Lil wanted to clean-up Blaer's nursery, but as she did so, her cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey, there, Lillian," replied a familiar voice on the other side.

"Oh, hi there, Dylan," said Lil, almost startled by Dil's voice. "How was the show in Wacken?"

"In many respects, it was a lot of fun. I think that we played before about 25,000 people, which makes sense, since we weren't a 'headlining band.' But the fact that it rained certainly did not help. I think that more people would have come out to see us, if we could have avoided the rain."

"Yeah, it rained here yesterday."

"That's what Tommy told me, when I called him yesterday."

Lil smiled. "Do you like it at Wacken?"

"You mean the town or the festival?"

Again, Lil smiled. "I mean the town. I'm pretty sure that you love the festival."

Dil laughed. "Yeah, it's a nice little German village. Although, I think that some of the older residents probably don't like us."

"How come?"

"Well, you have in the summer all of a sudden thousands upon thousands of metal fans descending on your 'quiet little German village.' I'm sure that they feel as though we are interfering with their 'quiet way of life.' In many respects that's true, even though we bring a whole bunch of revenue for the town. But regardless of that, I'm enjoying myself here. I might enjoy visiting the town, when there is no festival going on, just to see what the place is like at a different time of year."

Lil smiled and nodded.

Dil also smiled. "Of course, all of that pales in comparison."

"Pales in comparison?"

"Yeah. Dio appeared at Wacken. That's what matters."

Lil laughed. "Oh, yes, I saw something about that on Facebook. It has been trending that Dio returned on stage in the form of a hologram."

"Hologram my ass! That was truly Dio. In fact, I had an encounter with him the night before on the Silver Mountain. He told me that he was going to appear at Wacken. In fact, while I was backstage, watching him perform, he even gestured to me."

Lil smiled. "If you say so, Dil." But in her thoughts, Lil added, _"I wonder how he's going to react, when he hears…"_

"How is Blaer?"

"Blaer?" Lil responded, stupidly.

Dil produced a look. "Yeah, Blaer, my daughter."

"Oh, Blaer! Blaer's fine; I just dropped her off at the Pangborns. I want to clean-up her nursery…"

"You seemed taken aback, when I asked you about Blaer. Is something wrong with her?"

"No, nothing's wrong with her."

"Then what's going on? It sounds as though something is going on."

"Well…"

"Yes?"

"Um, I don't know exactly how to tell you this."

"…Is it something bad?"

"Well, no, depending on the individual, it's not."

"Then what is it? Can you just tell me, and get it off your mind and my mind as well?"

"…I'm pregnant."

Dil's eyes grew wide. "Could you say that again?"

"I'm pregnant. I started to feel odd after you left, and I took one of those home pregnancy tests. It tested positive. Then I had the results confirmed by a doctor."

"So you're pregnant?"

"Yes."

"…Oh, my God! So that's what Dio was talking about."

"Huh?"

"When I was on the Silver Mountain with Dio, he congratulated me about the 'new baby.' I told him that I didn't understand what he was talking about, but he told me that I would know about it eventually, and now I do."

Lil laughed. She did not know, if Dil was joking or being serious; but in many respects, she did not care.

"Lillian, do you understand that this baby of ours has the blessing of Dio?"

Lil giggled. "Yes, Dylan, I do, and I know that it does."

"'It'? Do you think that 'it' is a boy or a girl?"

Lil laughed. "Oh, Dil, you know that I don't have the answer to that."

Dil smiled. "Well, I'd like to take the opportunity to ask you something that I thought about, while I flew over to Germany, and has been on my mind, while in Germany."

"What's that?"

"Think you'd like to marry me, when I get back to the States?"

"…Yes. I'd like to marry you."


End file.
